Venom-X
The Venom-X is a special weapon introduced in the Onslaught Downloadable content for Call of Duty: Ghosts, being featured in both the Nightfall and Mayday chapters of Extinction. It also appears as an easter egg in the Unearthed map included in the Devastation DLC. Overview To obtain this weapon, players must kill Cryptids and collect the eggs that appear. In-game it has handling similar to that of a grenade launcher, as players shoot it first and detonate it when necessary. The resulting explosion leaves a cloud of corrosive gas that lingers and does damage over time, much like the gas clouds left by Scorpion attacks. Nightfall The Venom-X is found in the Facility after destroying the hive blocking the room inside. There is no actual costs for the Venom-X, so every player will be able to have one without spending money. It doesn't take a weapon slot. For a free weapon it appears to be very effective against the majority of the aliens, but its major downside is its very low ammo count. The weapon cannot be replenished by normal ammo boxes. The weapon can be seen as very effective against the Breeder boss as the gas damage will continue to hit its head weakspot before it stumbles back and reveals its chest weakspot. Mayday The Venom-X appears in the Mayday Chapter 2 of Extinction. It functions the same as in Nightfall, but can be altered into three different variants. There are three parts to upgrade the Venom-X. Parts *Nucleic Battery (Needed for All) *Deactivated Venom-X (Needed for All) *Biolum- There are different variations of Biolum, which affects which variant is being built. **The normal Biolum can be used to create a regular Venom-X. **Orange Biolum - Venom "Fire" X **Amethyst Biolum - Venom "Seeder" X **Blue Biolum - Venom "Lightning" X Variants *Venom-FX: Has an orange glow inside of the gun instead of the normal green and deals fire damage. *Venom-SX: Has a magenta glow inside of the gun instead of the normal green and spawns friendly mutated seeder plants *Venom-LX: Has a blue glow inside of the gun instead of the normal green, deals electric damage and creates an orb of electricity which lasts for a few seconds. In order to obtain these variants, the Venom schematic must first be obtained. The parts can be found throughout the map. Unearthed It is included as an Easter Egg in the multiplayer map "Unearthed". To obtain it, three black boxes on a crane must be destroyed using explosives, which will cause the box on the end of the crane to fall. Once on the ground, the player can climb into it and pick up the Venom-X. The weapon does not replace any of the players current weapons, meaning that it can act as a "third weapon". It features a ten round magazine. Once picked up, the Venom-X will not respawn, which means it can only be obtained once per game. It is possible to get the Venom-X from the Ammo Crate pointstreak. Any player can get the Venom-X from the Ammo Crate, not just the player who had had gotten it by doing the Easter Egg. If the projectiles fired are not manually detonated, they will automatically explode after five or six seconds. While holding the Venom-X, it is not possible to collect Care Packages. Furthermore, when knifing an enemy, the player just swings their knife instead of lunging it into them. Achievement/Trophy Turnabout is Fair Play (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 50 Cryptids with the Venom-X weapon in Nightfall. The Architect (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Successfully build all of the Schematics in Mayday on Regular or Hardcore difficulty. Gallery Venom-X_CoDG.jpg Venom-X third person CoDG.png Venom-FX model CoDG.png|Venom-FX model. Venom-SX model CoDG.png|Venom-SX model. Venom-LX model CoDG.png|Venom-LX model. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Specials